Deep in the Depths
by Aerophin
Summary: It's a start. A new start, for the both of them. They can do this. — Nathan/Elena


"We got it!" Nate yelled excitedly, his voice distorted over the intercom in her scuba mask.

Elena could hear the smile in his voice. "After a week of searching," she narrated, aiming her underwater camera at Nate as he surveyed the sunken shipping container, "we've finally found the first of the lost cargo from the _Magenta Express_. Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake, how do you feel?"

"Relieved," Nate replied with a chuckle.

"Relieved?"

"Our investment into D&F Fortunes isn't a total bust and we won't have to move in with Sully." Nate's face was obscured by the large scuba mask he donned, but she could tell he was grinning widely at her.

Elena laughed and cut off the camera. "Very true. I don't think I could survive a week in his little apartment."

"A week? I could barely survive a night. Marrying you and buying our own place was the best thing I've ever done."

"Wish I was still recording! I'd love to have that on record."

"Ha ha, don't worry. You remind me every day."

After a cursory glance over the shipping container, Nate swam over and said, "Let's head back up and plan the extraction with Wilson. Doesn't look like it's stuck, but one of the corners seems to be wedged in a rocky crevice."

"Shouldn't be too hard to move, right?"

"We'll see. Want me to carry that?" he said, indicating the large camera in her hands.

"I've got it, Mr. Treasure Hunter."

"Okay, alright," he replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Just asking. Was planning on getting some shots of you, but okay." He turned and began his ascent.

"You still have a flip phone! You'll barely know how to work this thing," Elena retorted. "Besides, I'm sure the viewers would enjoy some shots of your backside." In a softer voice, she added, "I know I do."

"What?" Nate questioned, turning to face her.

"Nothing."

They surfaced and swam over to the floating sheerleg. Above them, the large crane which they would use for the extraction loomed over the murky waters. Nate alighted first, then reached down for the camera and helped Elena onto the platform. A quick word with their foreman, and Nate followed Elena to the little office building on the sheerleg.

Once inside and away from prying eyes, Nate's excitement returned tenfold. "We did it!" he exclaimed, reaching for his wife, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her about. "We actually did it!"

Laughing, Elena said, "We did!" matching Nate's excitement. "Did you ever doubt?" Their wetsuits dripped onto the office floor, but neither was paying much attention.

"Not really. Well, maybe a little. But we did it!" Nate's wide grin dimmed a bit as his voice turned somber. "We can actually make this work."

"Yeah. Yeah, we can," Elena confirmed. She lifted her hands to his face, holding him steady as she kissed him, tasting the saltwater on his lips.

Nate, reluctant to pull away after the kiss, pressed his forehead against his wife's. "Have I told you lately I love you?"

"This morning," she replied, a smirk on her lovely face. "But it doesn't hurt to say it more."

"Well, I love you. I really love you."

"And I love y-" She was cut off when he suddenly tightened his arms around her waist and pressed a rough kiss against her lips. The force of kiss sent her stumbling backwards against the table in the middle of the room, its legs scraping against the floor from the force.

The kiss was demanding, but Elena rose to match his fervor once she recovered from the surprise. Nate pressed closer to her, holding her tightly as he deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped his backside, the muscles firm beneath her grasp.

Elena broke off with a gasp for air after a moment. "Nate! Are you-" She pushed him away and looked down. "You are!"

"What?" he said. There was a small, sheepish grin on his face. "I really l love you," he said by way of explanation.

"I love you too, but we don't have time for that right now. We've got cargo to retrieve, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't look so disappointed," she said, giving him one final embrace. "As sexy as you look in that wetsuit, I'd much rather wait until after we've both showered. And we'll have all night to make up for it, okay?"

"Fine," Nate said, somewhat disappointed. "But what am I going to do about this?" He gestured to his lower half. Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled away and headed for the door.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," she answered over her shoulder. "Think about Sully or something."

"Yeah, that'll do it," Nate replied with a look of disgust as he followed her.


End file.
